


Pequeña

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Gen, post 6x25
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva cumplió su misión y decidió empezar una nueva vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424128) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka)



Estaban todos muertos. Aún jadeante, Ziva se dejó caer. Aterrizó junto a una mano muerta que todavía blandía una pistola. Al ver los ojos abiertos de su dueño, rió. Reía de forma mecánica, nerviosa, exhausta. Reía porque no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer.

Estaban todos muertos. Ni siquiera su padre podría haberse imaginado algo así, estaba segura. Por mucho que confiase en ella, que supiese que era la mejor, estaba loco si pensaba que ella sola iba a poder con todos esos hombres. Pero lo había conseguido. Saleem Ulman todavía la miraba con cara de pez, como si incluso una vez muerto no pudiera creérselo.

Se había llevado una buena paliza, pero no estaba ni mucho menos incapacitada. Se levantó, caminó hasta uno de los vehículos y roció los cuerpos con uno de los bidones de gasolina de reserva. Cuando la munición de las armas empezó a estallar por culpa del incendio, Ziva ya se había alejado varios cientos de metros en otro todoterreno.

* * *

La caja de la mesa pesaba como un muerto. Y lo decía con conocimiento de causa. Lo interesante no sería conseguir cargar con ella hasta el ascensor, sino ser capaz de montarla sin ayuda una vez llegase al apartamento. Se consolaba pensando que había hecho cosas mucho más difíciles en la otra vida, en la que murió en Somalia.

Una vez logró meterla en la pequeña casita, la llevó hasta lo que sería el comedor y la apoyó contra una pared. Necesitaba apuntarse a un gimnasio cuanto antes o se iba a quedar baja de forma. Ahora que ya tenía techo, cama montada y un trabajo, era lo único que le corría prisa.

No sería un piso gigante, más bien era una caja de zapatos con ínfulas, pero tenía unas vistas increíbles. Desde su ventana se divisaba todo: la basílica de Sacré Cœur en primer plano, la Torre Eiffel casi en línea, el Louvre y Notre Dame según avanzaba con la vista hacia la izquierda… Sacó medio cuerpo por el marco y respiró hondo. Ya solo por eso se alegraba de haberse despedido del Mossad y su padre. Enseñar hebreo en la ciudad del amor le parecía un reto tan interesante como apetecible.

* * *

Le gustaba pasear por las calles y no sentirse ni lugareña ni turista. Llevaba el tiempo suficiente allí para no ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Caminaba esquivando viandantes, fijándose en los edificios y la gente, viendo sin ser vista aunque vagase a plena luz del día. Rostros anónimos. El suyo era uno más.

Estaría sola, pero se sentía en casa.

Se detuvo ante el escaparate de una pastelería y decidió que la vista y el olfato le invitaban a entrar. Escogió los dos primeros bollos que le llamaron la atención y abandonó el establecimiento con una bolsita de papel y una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que le aguardaba un buen día.

No se imaginaba que, de todas personas en el mundo, Tony fuese a ser parte de él.

Porque era él, no le cabía la menor duda. Sentado en la terracita de un bar, bebiendo café. Sin darse cuenta de lo arrebatador que resultaba. Igual que siempre.

Tardó tanto en reaccionar que Tony se percató de que le observaba. Su gesto de sorpresa por poco le arranca una carcajada. Parecía a punto de pedir que alguien le pellizcase. Con decisión a pesar de la infinidad de dudas que le corrían por dentro, se acercó hasta su mesa y señaló la silla vacía que quedaba junto a él. Tenían tanto de lo que hablar.

—¿Está libre?


End file.
